Everything You Want
by Bohemian Spitshine
Summary: Blister is a girl running from her past as a newsie...but when she gets fired from her factory job, she has no choice but to go back. When she meets her old love, she doesn't hit it off very well with him, as she thinks it's over. But maybe things can be
1. Default Chapter

Everything You Want  
  
By: Tinamari E. Coleman  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The song this is based around is not mine, as you should already know. While I do not know who wrote it, I give full credit to them, whomever they may be (. Oh yes, I did change the song a little in the last verse, as you will see in the last chapter. THIS IS NOT A MOVIE CHARACTER STORY! I own all the characters in this story, do NOT use them with out my permission. My e-mail is broadwayjellicle@netscape.net if interested. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: The Return  
  
  
  
Blister stood solemnly outside of the old, brick factory. Only a few strikers followed her now. It had been a month-long strike, pretty good for a bunch of teenage girls. So many things had caused it, the strikers who once stood tall behind Blister could hardly remember what they were fighting for. But Blister never forgot. How could she after the endless days of torture they had all gone through? Slaving feverishly over the machines, working so hard their sweat turned to blood. From 6:00 to 10:00, the girls worked a 16 hour shift, with a five minute break every hour and a thirty minute lunch. But it wasn't just this that had driven the girls to strike. So many other things had contributed to the whole mess, unfair pay, bad treatment, no health policies.The girls deserved more.  
  
But now, only a small band of workers still stood behind Blister, who had led them in the strike. Most of the girls had gone back to work, for the ones that continued striking were fired. It seemed as if today would be the end, and all of this was certain when a tall, dark man dressed in a fancy suit escorted Blister up to the top of the factory to have a little chat with the boss. Blister looked at the man with disgust as he lead her into the building. Here he was, buying fancy clothing while the rest of them could barely afford food. She had quite the hard time resisting to spit on those perfectly shined shoes of his.  
  
The man sneered at her, as he showed her into the office. Behind a large, oak desk sat Mr. Kingsley, the boss of the place. He puffed a dark cigar and wore his hat tipped forward slightly, trying to look tough. "So.Blister. How's the strike coming? Not very good, I see." he said in his deep, scratchy voice. He smirked at her and she kept a blank, bored look on her face. "In fact.so many of your strikers have come back to work for me, it seems unnecessary to strike anymore. You've all already been fired, anyway. So it won't make much difference."  
  
Blister glared at him with a deep hatred. After a minute of silence, she spoke. "Alright, boss. Me and my friend's will back off. But others will take our place, this won't be the last time someone fights for what's right." She said. Then, Blister smiled strangely and leaned over his desk, taking the cigar from his mouth and putting it in her own, taking a deep puff. "See you in hell, Mr. Kingsley." She said with a smile, as she turned and left the factory for the last time.  
  
..............  
  
About an hour later, Blister sat alone on a barrel in the middle of an alley, finnally taking in what had just really happened. She had just come from her apartment, which she had shared with four other girls who worked at the factory. They had all gone back to work, and with no more money coming in, Blister had taken her things and left. Now here she was, nothing left with her but a few cents and her only belongings in an old knapsack by her side. Burying her head in her hands, she let out a deep sigh. What was she going to do? Then.it hit her. No, she couldn't do that. She swore to herself she'd never go back. But the money was good.. "Stop thinking about it!" Blister said to herself. But she couldn't help it.the only time she had ever made a decent living was doing this.but it would bring back so many memories.  
  
Blister looked around her. She couldn't stay here, in this alley, forever. It was time for her to put the past behind her.she needed to go back. She needed to go back to Brooklyn Newsies Lodging House. 


	2. A Familiar Face

Everything You Want  
  
By: Tinamari E. Coleman  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: A Familiar Face  
  
  
  
Blister sighed and nervously tucked a loose strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. It had been four whole years since she stepped foot in the lodging house, four years since she'd hawked a headline. Hawk.that name sent a chill through her spine. But not a bad one, I kind of good one. It was a nervous chill, and perhaps anxious too. In fact, the one person she missed most from the lodging house was one of the reasons she left in the first place. She shook her head, ridding her mind of memories past. Blister picked her bundle off the steps of the lodging house and headed into the old, brick building.  
  
She came to the lobby, where no one really paid much attention too her. It had been for long years, and she had become an unfamiliar face to the newsies of Brooklyn, most of whom from her time had left the lodging house with the hopes of fulfilling their real hopes and dreams. Blister looked around the room, searching for at least one recognizable face. She saw several boys crowded around the only table in the room, deep in a game of cards. She remembered how she used to do that with her best friend's Penny and Broomstick and the others.  
  
"Excuse me, miss? May I help you?" Said an old voice from behind her. Blister turned around to see an elderly man sitting behind the main desk. "Jacob!?" she said, coming closer. The man shook his head. "Sorry miss, but Jacob passed to years back. I'm his brother, John." Blister nodded sadly. "Oh.well, thanks. Um.I'm Blister McKenzie. I used to be a lodger her a few years back and I was wondering if I could stay here and be a Newsie again."  
  
"McKenzie, eh? You wouldn't happen to be Charlie's sister, would you?" John asked. Blister's face fell solemn and her eyes turned cold. "Yes.but I'd rather not talk about my brother, thanks.It's been hard since the.uh, accident." she said, obviously not wanting to talk. John nodding, understanding. "I remember you, it's been a while since you been around here. Your friends have missed you." He said. Blister smiled meekly, still feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, Blister, you're in luck. We've got ten open bunks, you can have whichever one you want. Just sign your name in the log.there you go. And it's still 3 cents a night, in case you were wondering." John said, smiling pleasantly at her. Blister returned the smile more fully now, and started to head up the stairs. Suddenly, she felt two arms fly around her neck.  
  
"BLISTER!!!!!!" The boy screamed, hugging her tight. Blister turned, a bit startled. Her eyes widened and her smile grew quickly. "300!! Oh my god, it's been forever!" she cried. When she had first been a Newsie here, 300 was like her second older brother. He cared for her and watched over her almost as much as Charlie did. "Where the hell have you been B? We've missed you so much!" 300 said, slipping linking his arm with hers and leading her up the stairs.  
  
When they entered the bunkroom, they were greeted by even more screams as Penny and Broomstick bounded over to Blister, practically knocking her to the floor. "You're back!!! Blister you're back!!!!!" They cried. It was probably one of the most happy times in Blister life. She hadn't seen her friends for four whole years, and know, her best ones were here.  
  
"We heard about the factory strike, Hawk's been keeping up with you the whole four years you've been gone!" Penny said. Blister's heart ached. "He- he has?" Broomstick grinned ear to ear. "You better believe it! He's swooned over you since the moment you left. You two gunna hook up together again now that you're back?" Broomstick said.  
  
Blister shook her head. "No, that part of my life died four years ago. I'm not even planning to remember Hawk. We're history." She defended. Broomstick and Penny shook their heads. Suddenly, 300's face lit up and he smiled strangely. "Turn around, Blister."  
  
Blister looked at him weird, but obeyed as she always did and turned. There, standing in the doorway, was quite a familiar face. 


End file.
